Love took me by surprise
by XxRedLucarioxX
Summary: Another story by me! this couple includes RoyXPeach and yes I stiil do coupling of them two because they need to make more stories of them! *Waves fist in air* yes enjoy as usual!


Love took me by surprise

* * *

Hi again! Redbutterfly25 here! Been busy lately with school, but don't worry! I have always have timw with writing! Please read and comment! Thank you very much for supporting me whoever is! *bow*

* * *

Roy was outside, sleeping as usual when looking at clouds.

"Big brother Roy! Big brother Roy! Wake up, wake up!" a pair of voices said to the red headed boy.

"Leave me alone… I'm sleepy," he said tiredly.

"Big brother Roy! It's Big Sister Peach! She's having trouble with something! She needs your strength," they said.

He got up and ran to Peach.

"I'll never know why Big brother Roy always runs when he hears Big sister Peach's name. Come on Popo, let's go play with Yoshi and Pikachu,"

"Okay Nana!"

They ran off.

Roy ran to Peach and saw her. She was trying to figure out how to move the table and where to put it.

She saw Roy.

"Oh Roy, good thing you're here. The twins did get you, were you sleeping?" she asked.

"Oh yeah I was. But I always have time for you Peach. Anyways, what's wrong?" The red headed boy asked.

"Oh well, I have this table I wanted to move but its heavy. Can you do me a favor and move it for me?"

"Okay, sure."

He lifted it up. "Where do you want it?"

She thought. "Hmm… by that corner, that's where I'll put accessories,"

He put it by the corner.

"Oh thank you. Let's see, there was something else too, I don't remember though. It was really important too, oh well I'll remember somehow, let's get a drink,"

She and Roy left the room and went to the kitchen.

"Oh I know! Roy, how about we have a picnic outside where the clouds are. It'll be fun and plus Popo and Nana can come too, please?" Peach said.

"Uhh, sure, I have nothing else to do,"

"Good! Let's have it tomorrow. I'm kind of busy today. Samus and Link are kind of shy around each other. And it's my job to keep them closer," Peach said.

"Okay, you have fun with that. See you later Peach," Roy said.

She ran off as she giggled, she had already planned everything to make them end up together.

Roy sighed.

"_Peach, why are you so kind? You are always there making couples end up together. The other day Zelda and Marth went on a date because you set them up and now they are together. Now it's Link and Samus. Peach, you are so beautiful and so sweet. I wish I can tell you that I like you, but ever since-"_ Roy's thought trailed off.

"Big brother Roy! Where are you?" called a cute little voice.

"Oh crap!" He ran away to his secret spot.

"Big brother Roy? Popo, did you see him?" Nana asked.

"Nope, come on we have to find him and tell him!"

The twins both ran off. Roy looked around.

"It's safe," he said.

He turned around and bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that Prince Roy," said the brawler.

"It's fine, Marth. Can you give me some advice?" said Roy.

"Sure, what about?" The blue headed Prince said to him.

"Well, there's this girl and I really like her. I already told her I like her, but l think she doesn't like me back because I don't think she doesn't realize it. So I want to forget her, what can I do?" Roy asked.

"Well try again. Tell Peach the truth. And no you cannot forget her," said Marth.

Roy blushed. "Wh-What?! Why not?! And why should I try again,"

"Well because she is the only girl left. Link and Samus are ending up together. Zelda is with me, all is left is Peach. You know, you can just tell her, it's not hard," said Marth.

"I can't. If I tell her, she won't understand. Remember the last time I told her?"

"Oh, yes. Everybody does,"

_Flashback_

Roy and Peach were walking around the backyard where the brawlers were training hard for the next tournament. Everybody was so busy.

"_Here's my chance to tell Peach, in front of everybody," _thought Roy.

"Umm, Peach, can I tell you something?" said Roy.

"Sure, anything," Peach replied.

Everybody looked at them, knowing he would confess to her.

"Peach… I like you!!!" he shouted out, then blushed.

Everybody looked to see her expression. Peach smiled.

"I like you too Roy. We are best friends after all," Peach said.

Everybody was shocked. Roy looked at Peach and saw her smile. He couldn't say anymore, if she didn't want to be like that, then he'll let it go.

"Okay! We are best friends then!"

He ran off. Everybody glared at Peach, but she didn't realize it, so she walked off and went to the front of the mansion.

"Poor Roy, he worked so hard…" said a brawler.

_End of flashback._

"Roy that was a year ago, when we were still in Melee. Its Brawl now, I'm pretty sure she'll understand. She made two couples end up together,"

"I can't let her go, she's so beautiful and sweet, I can't forget her, I see her everyday, why can't I forget her Marth?" Roy said.

"Because you love her,"

"What?"

"It's pretty obvious. Zelda and I already know that you love her. You'll never forget her because you like her so much your heart will not erase her," said Marth.

Roy walked away from Marth. He couldn't believe what he said, maybe because it was true.

"No, he's lying. I don't love Peach. No way," said Roy.

He walked in the hallway and then saw Peach, smiling as usual.

"_Oh crap its Peach! I have to hide!" _Roy thought.

"Oh Big Brother Roy! Where are you?" Nana said in a sing song voice.

"_Aww man. I'm trapped. There's no use hiding now," _thought Roy.

"There you are! And Big Sister Peach! Come on, we can go play! This time, we want to be hiders!" Popo said.

"Oh, okay," said Roy.

They hid and then Roy ran off somewhere. He was outside again and looked at the clouds.

"Hmm, the clouds are changing,"

He saw a cloud change into a heart.

"Looks like a heart,"

Then he saw a cloud turn into a peach.

"Okay, that is weird, these clouds are telling me I should tell Peach that I like her, what's going to happen next? A cloud turning into people kissing?"

Then the clouds transformed into two people kissing.

"I spoke to soon…"

He got up and walked around. He was thinking what to do tomorrow with Peach and the Ice Climbers. He could play with them, but he wanted to spend time with Peach too, if only he had a plan.

"Whatever, I'll do whatever I can tomorrow…"

On the next day. Peach, Roy and the Ice Climbers went to the park, it was nice, cool and it was sunny, perfect weather for the Ice Climbers to play. They ran to the playground where the other brawlers were.

Peach and Roy set up a picnic where the lonely tree, which was far away from the playground. They sat down and looked at the clouds.

"Roy, remember last year when we were picked as partners in a tournament?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, I remember," he replied.

"You know, when Master Hand made us partners, I was happy, because I really wanted to know you better and I'm glad I have become friends,"

She smiled at him and he looked at her.

"Big sister Peach!" The twins said adoringly as they ran to her.

"Yes? Anything?"

"We want to go with Yoshi and Ness to play tag? Can we go?"

"Okay, don't wander off too far, okay? Remember lunch is ready at 3, be back then,"

"Okay!"

The twins ran off with Yoshi and Ness. They smiled and played where the sandbox were. Link and Samus were talking and holding hands, Marth and Zelda were reading books they suggested to each other. Pit and Ike were practicing moves for the next tournament and the others were no where to be seen.

Roy looked at everybody, then laid down and looked at the clouds. Peach looked at him and sat down next to him.

"Roy, what's wrong? Are you not having fun?" Peach asked.

"No, I'm doing what I do, cloud watching," he replied to her.

Peach looked up and saw a cloud.

"Oh, how pretty, clouds are so pretty,"

Roy looked at Peach. He exhaled deeply and sat up.

"Peach, remember last year when I said I liked you?"

"Yeah, I said we were going to be best friends,"

"I meant that I really like you, as in I want to make you happy and be your boyfriend like, I thought you would know because you are the master at love, but even the master can even be clueless," he explained.

"Oh… I'm sorry Roy, I didn't think it that way, I was so cooped up in people being in love, I forgot my own," she apologized.

She lowered her head. Roy took her hand and kissed her. It only lasted for a minute before they broke apart.

"Peach, I like you, no, I love you. It makes me sad that every tournament you enter, I only watch, because of that bastard Ike, took my spot. But still it makes me happy that I get to spend time with you a lot,"

Peach blushed, and couldn't say anything. Roy looked at the sky and smiled.

"Peach look up at the clouds, I think it's telling you something,"

Peach looked up and saw the cloud transform into a heart. She smiled and jumped on Roy and hugged him.

Roy was confused and his hands automatically went around her waist.

"Okay, I'll give you a chance Roy, because I like you too. I know you and I will be a good couple. Make me happy, okay?"

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Yeah, I promise,"

The twins looked at the tree and saw it glowing and happy.

"I think Big brother Roy and Big sister Peach made up," said Nana.

Ness looked at them and saw.

"Yeah, they did, about time," he said and then chased Nana.

Roy and Peach sat up and held hands. They smiled and looked at the clouds.

"_Wow, I was so into people getting in love, I forgot about me. But this time, I will be happy and I can be a happy person, everybody is a happy. Love… is so wonderful especially when it's a surprise…" _Peach thought.


End file.
